tfahmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moon's Map "P" Puzzles Spoiler
These puzzles are all related and contain many steps. The first key is to determine the words that will solve the 3 initial cryptograms. As with similar puzzles, this can be done by analyzing the story pages for those puzzles. Again, as with similar puzzles, the answer is in the first line of each story - the common theme in each is the Fool counting his daydreams. The next part of solving the puzzles is to figure how to interpret the decoded cryptogram clues. Each clue refers to the letters floating in the image of the corresponding puzzle. Following the clue, you should be able to extract a hidden set of instructions from each picture. The final step is to follow those secret instructions to reveal a set of letters for each puzzle. This involves clicking three things in each picture, in a specific order. Note: Some steps are dependent on having solved particular portions of other puzzles. The first puzzle to solve should be "Payne", as it is different from the others, and is required by another puzzle. Payne *Name letters: "Montes cut off his nose". "MONTES" minus "NOSE" leaves "MT". Return to The Moon's Map and enter "MT" after "PAYNE". Unscramble the new word: "PAYMENT". Pringle *The cryptogram solution is "SECOND", the number noting the order of the Fool's daydreams. This reveals the following clue: "The husband plants his berries, left to right, while the wife plants each orchard, from bottom to top". *Name letters: "Rexton didn't rent". "REXTON" minus "RENT" leaves "XO". Return to The Moon's Map and enter "XO" after "PRINGLE". Unscramble the new word: "EXPLORING". *Puzzle screen: Using the clue from the map screen, starting at the lower left, read the letters in the picture left to right in groups of 3, moving from the bottom to the top. This reveals the following instructions: "To begin, pick barrel, then gate, then nose". In the picture, click (in order) the barrel, the gate and the sun's nose. This will reveal the letters "MAT". Percy *The cryptogram solution is "THIRD", the number noting the order of the Fool's daydreams. This reveals the following clue: "The fisherman keeps his first catch, throws back the second and the third, keeps the fourth, and so on, until all the fish are claimed". *Name letters: "Elphinstone dismissed her sentinel". "ELPHINSTONE" minus "SENTINEL" leaves "PHO". Return to The Moon's Map and enter "PHO" after "PERCY". Unscramble the new word: "PROPHECY". *Puzzle screen: Using the clue from the map screen, starting at the top left, read the letters in the picture, skipping two letters after every selected one (note: when you get to the bottom, just continue at the top again). This reveals the following instructions: "Next, choose tiny trout, then stout sparrow, then tallest tree". In the picture, click (in order) the fish, the bird in the tree and the tallest tree in the background. This will reveal the letters "URE". Playfair *The cryptogram solution is "FOURTH", the number noting the order of the Fool's daydreams. This reveals the following clue: "The grandchildren descend like a tornado around the clock". *Name letters: "Dominick had no kin. Mespronius forgot her prism". "DOMINICK" minus "KIN" leaves "DOMIC", and "MESPRONIUS" minus "PRISM" leaves "EONUS". Return to The Moon's Map and enter "DOMIC" after "PLAY". Unscramble the new word: "DIPLOMACY". Enter "EONUS" after "FAIR". Unscramble the new word: "NEFARIOUS". *Puzzle screen: Using the clue from the map screen, starting at the lower left, read the letters in the picture clockwise (clock), moving from the bottom to the top and then around in a tightening circle (tornado). This reveals the following instructions: "Last, select crown, then a long horn, then the highest window". However, none of these things appear in this picture. You need to go back to the PAYNE story screen. In the picture, click (in order) the Fool's crown, the farmer's horn on the left and the highest window in the castle on the right. This will reveal the letters "PRE". Final Steps Once the three sets of words have been revealed in the pictures ("MAT", "URE", and "PRE"), click on the "Payne" map tile again, which will now display a cryptogram of its own. The solution is "PREMATURE", found by unscrambling the puzzle solutions above. The decrypted text reveals a clue: "From those which pose a premature presumption, select the one, and only one, that is common to all three". Three of the "P" character tiles on the map now read "My name still holds mystery", indicating there is more to do on those puzzle pages. Go to those 3 puzzles and click the one thing common to all three - you guessed it - the letter "P". Doing so will change the previous sets of solution letters to a new set: *Payne: "GRO" *Pringle: "ESB" *Percy: "ECK" Putting these three groups of letters together results in "GROESBECK", which is the name of the Third of Seventeen that needs to be entered in the "Buckbee" Puzzle on the Moon's Map.